The Prophecy of Kagome Higurashi
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary inside. No flamers please! Yush, it's KagomeXBunnymund Rated M happens in other chappies
1. New teacher?

Summary: Kagome is back at school and the well is sealed off forever. At school her old teacher retired and now they have a new one. This teacher gives Kagome the feeling as if he's not just here for doing a job like teaching. E. Aster Bunnymund was volunteered (Against his own will) to go to the very same school undercover as a human teacher. The guardians were told to look for Kagome Higurashi since she was the Prophecy of helping them save the world against the next evil threat. Bunnymund watches over the teenage girl, observing her each and every move until the time comes. Throughout that time Bunnymund suddenly falls for the human female. Hard.

()

"What?"

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka looked at Kagome as she stared right back. " A new teacher? What about Mr. Maki?" The long-haired girl asked. She just went back to school after her 'Sickness'.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Maki retired! He's, like, over 50!" Yuka said. Kagome sighed as a breeze swept past her and her companions, her long raven hair fluttering in the breeze from its ponytail.

"Okay, well, what's our new teacher's name?" She asked. Ayumi spoke up.

"Oh! His name is Mr. Aster and he comes from... I think Australia. Strange last name, though." The wavy-haired girl replied. Clutching one of the straps of her bag, Kagome smiled as the familiar 'RRRRING' was heard across the school grounds.

"Well, let's go. Don't want to be late then, ne?" Eri giggled and dragged the poor Miko into the building, Ayumi and Yuka right ahead. Soon they reached the classroom and sat at their respective desks. Kagome pulled out her text books, pencils, pens ect. and waited for the bell to ring again, signalling the start of class.

_"Ne, I hope he's a nice teacher."_ She thought. Soon the bell rang once again as a tall man walked in. He looked to be about 27? 28? He had short dark grey-blue hair, slightly tanned skin and spring green eyes. He wore a black suit like the old teacher and matching shoes. He looked around as the class all greeted him, excluding Kagome.

"Good Morning, Mr. Aster!"

Kagome looked around, frowning. She didn't know what to say at the moment since she was just off for 3 months.

"G'day, mates." Mr. Aster replied with a sexy australian accent(Krazy Katieness:OMFG! Sorry! I just had to say it was sexy. It is! Don't blame me! Admit it! It's sexy ). "Now, Miss Higurashi, you have been off for quite the while."

"Hai, sir." Kagome nodded. Mr. Aster walked up to her and smiled kindly.

"I am Mr. Aster, as ya could already notice." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Aster. I'll try and catch up with the work." She promised.

"Good. If ya need any help then jus' ask." Mr. Aster walked back to the front and began to talk about what they would be learning about first. Animism. An RMPS(Religious) type of thing. Kagome found it fasinating since she thought the same way. Everything has a spirit.

_Last Period (I'm lazy :P )_

P.E. Oh Goody! Kagome mentally sighed as she and the other females stood at one side of the court and the males on the other side. r. Aster blew the whistle and everyone began to play dodgeball.

"AAAH!" One of the girl's shreiked. "I BROKE A NAIL! And I just got them manicured!" Kagome snorted.

_"Oh, fabulous. Do you want a medal or something?" _She thought sarcastically. Kagome just gave a small jump as a ball aimed for her legs. She yawned. The feudal Era was a much harder challenge. What she wouldn't give to go back there...

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as a ball was aimed for her face. With lightning speed and grace, she dodged the ball and smirked at the gaping opponets. Quickly, she grabbed a ball and once again, with grace and lightning speed, she threw the ball at a blonde-haired boy, knocking him into the back wall.

"Oops." Kagome giggled. "A bit too hard." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Quickly, she leaped out of the way as she was bombard with red dodgeballs. She caught two and tossed them back. The same result happened. Two boys slammed into the wall.

Green eyes looked at the female, intruiged. E. Aster Bunnymund stared at the girl and witnessed a small part of her strength. She giggled in embarrassment as the males groaned.

"Sorry." She apologised. Bunnymund smiled inwardly.

_"This is the girl we're gonna need help from? Great. At least she ain't a sheila that worries over a broken nail." _He thought. Bunnymund shuddered at the thought of a spoilt brat being the only person who could help them.


	2. Visits

"Hey, Cottontail!"

E. Aster Bunnymund groaned in annoyance at the nickname as Jack Frost flew into the Warren.

"What do ya want, Frostbite?" He growled. The winter spirit leaned on his staff.

"The girl, Kagome... What's she like?" Jack asked curiously. Bunny paused, his brush resting against the surface of an egg. How to explain Kagome...

"Well, she's a nice enough young Sheila, quite strong an' not too bad on the eyes." Bunny said simply. Jack thought for a bit.

"What does she look like?"

Bunny once again paused, thinking a way to describe how Kagome looked.

"Well... She has blue eyes, porcelain-pale skin an' long raven hair." He resumed painting an egg. Jack whistled low.

"She must be good-looking."

"Why are we havin' this conversation, mate?" Bunny asked, looking exasperated. Jack pouted then grinned cheekily.

"I was just curious." He replied.

_With Kagome_

Kagome sighed as she sat in her room. Something about that new teacher seemed off. Mr. aster seemed normal enough but if it wasn't for his aura then Kagome would have been oblivious. It was more of a warrior animal's aura. Not a human one. Kagome sighed and thought of the male. What was he?

"I just don't get it." Kagome muttered. "Since he's not human then what is he? And what does he want with my class?" Kagome groaned loudly in annoyance and buried her head in her pillow in irritation. Quickly looking up as she felt a familiar presence, Kagome smiled up at the humanoid Hummingbird woman. "Hi, Tooth." She greeted. The Tooth Fairy smiled back at Kagome, her Baby Teeth fluttering about happily.

"Hey, Kagome. Been a while." She said happily. One of the Baby Teeth fluttered over to Kagome and greeted her with a high-pitched squeal.

"Hiya, Baby Tooth." Kagome cooed.

"So, what were you talking about before? Some guy not being human?" Tooth questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. We have a new teacher called Mr. Aster but I felt his aura. It wasn't a normal human aura. It was like a warrior animal aura." She explained.

_"Remember to keep hush hush. Don't tell her." _Tooth thought and nodded her head.

"Someone not human? Maybe you're just being paranoid. Maybe you've been with Inuyasha too long."

"Yeah, your right." Kagome giggled. "Besides, I should be used to it. Anyways, I'm gonna get some sleep. Don't want to be falling asleep in class. Bye, Toothiana."

Tooth nodded and flew out of the open window, her Baby Teeth following. One last Baby Tooth hugged Kagome's cheek and flew off to catch up with the others.


	3. That was DEFINATELY a hallucination

Me: Okay. Just so you guys aren't confused, Kagome knows Tooth but the Guardians don't know about that. MiM does but he knows Kagome and Bunny are meant to be together so... yeah. MiM works in mysterious ways. :)

()

Kagome sighed in irritation as she lay on her back. She still couldn't sleep, Mr. Aster still on her mind.

"What is he here for?" Kagome mumbled quietly. When there was silence she stood up from her bed and walked over to the window. Making sure she didn't wake anyone up Kagome opened the window silently and crouched on the windowsill. She looked at the well house and frowned.

_"Maybe it's fixed. Maybe I can go back and see my friends, yeah?" _She thought and eagerly leaped from her position and to the ground, lnding in a crouch again with her right leg extended out. Kagome slowly rose from her position and sprinted to her destination. Opening the wooden door, she walked in. Everything seemed so empty. So wasted. So...

_Forgotten._

Kagome shook her head and looked over at a certain large boomerang laying innocently in the right-hand corner, a demon slayer outfit like Sango's only instead of pink it was green to match her trade mark school uniform. Kagome smiled and quickly changed from her black nightgown and into the Slayer outfit. She grabbed the boomerang that looked like Hiraikotsu but wasn't. It was its identical twin, Kuikkukirā. Kui for short.

"Let's just hope I can get through." Kagome membled and walked over to the edge of the well. Just as she was about to jump in a hand grabbed her. She let out a shreik and turned around, ready to attack the person who stopped her but dropped Hiraikotsu.

"Midoriko-sama..." She breathed. The miko gave Kagome a gentle smile.

"Yes, child. Listen to me." Midoriko placed her other hand on Kagome's other shoulder. "You are needed here. The well is sealed off."

"Nani(What)?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Forever?"

Midoriko nodded.

"But you are needed here. Mythical legends that people make children believe in will need you're help. You are the Prophecy. You must save everyone from the next evil soon. Not now but soon." Midoriko continued. Kagome blinked.

"Wait. Mythical Legends? Ones that children believe in? What, like Santa? And Sandman?" She asked. Midorkio nodded.

"Yes. I have to go now." The older woman walked away from the 16-year-old, fading rapidly. "I'll be back to check on you." With one last smile Midoriko disappeared. Kagome stood there, dumbfounded.

"I must've been hallucinating. Yeah! That's it! I'm hallucinating! I'll just forget about this." Kagome shook her head and put her nightgown over her Slayer outfit and quickly sprinted outside and back into the house quietly. Not being able to sleep she sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for her mother, grandad and brother to get up.

()

Me: short. i know. ^^


	4. Self-Defence

_Kagome's POV_

"Kagome, you can't be serious!" Eri exclaimed. I sighed for the 50th time.

"Yes, I am serious. Since from now on in P.E we'll be doing Self-Defense I'm taking in Hiraikotsu and Kuikkukirā," I replied and rolled my eyes, shifting the large boomerang strapped to my back and placing a hand to the hilt of my sword Sesshomaru made me back then. "And nothing is going to stop me. Mr. aster said we could."

We were currently outside in the field. No, I wasn't wearing my P.E outfit of the red leotard and white hoodie. I'm wearing the Slayer suit Sango made for me. Everyone just thought I had lost my mind. Mr. Aster did say we could wear anything as long as we could move about properly and it was comfortable.

"No! Those weapons are too dangerous, Kagome!" Yuka said.

"But Yuka, Eri, Mr. Aster brought in boomerangs! And He said ANY weapon!" Ayumi defended. I nodded.

"See?" I said. "ANY weapon."

_Bunnymund's POV_

I looked over at Kagome and saw the weapons she had. I only ever heard of the boomerang and Demon Slayer outfit in an old Japanese tale. Hiraikotsu. I walked over to the young teenager and her small group of friends. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka looked at me.

"Miss Higurashi, where did ya get that boomerang and suit?" I asked the young girl who's back was facing me. Slowly, she turned around and I actually felt my breath hitch. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. Wait... _What?_ Why did I just think that?

"Oh, hello Mr. Aster." She greeted. "Hiraikotsu was passed down my family for generations and my mother made this Demon Slayer outfit for me. The original owner a long time ago was a Demon Slayer but instead of green she had pink." I nodded, showing I took in the information. "Mr. Aster, is it alright that at the end if I could fight you?"

Fight me? Kagome wants to fight me?

"Well, I guess but jus' watch out. I'm quite the fighter." I chuckled.

"As am I." Kagome replied with a smile. ith that she turned around snd her friends dragged her over to that kid Hojo. I only heard Yuka say

"Now, Kagome, you have to go out with Hojo soon."

"Oh, no. Please. Anyone but that idiot." she mumbed quietly. Then she spoke aloud. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

I chuckled at the poor girl. She'll have no chance of escaping her three friends.

"Poor sheila." I muttered but then my eyes widened as the female pushed her friends off with a light shrug and ran over to me, hiding behind my back.

"Mr. aster, please help me from those people I don't know." She said. I just blinked.

Well, this felt just completely... awkward. I cleared my throat.

"Ah. Well, sheilas ya need ta stop pushin' yer friend inta stuff she doesn't wanna do(as you can tell I suck at australian accents). Ruddy hell, yer her friends."

The 3 girls looked down at the ground.

"Gomenasai, Mr. Aster. Gomenasai, Kagome-chan." They said in unison.

"I don't even like Hojo." Kagome said. "So please stop trying to match us up. I'd rather kiss a slug before I go on any date with him." Everyone looked at her weirdly as she walked off.

()

Me: I AM A STRANGE CHILD! Thanx for reviewing!


	5. What is wrong with me?

Kagome smiled as she looked at Mr. Aster as he was helping one of the other male students with a battle stance. For some reason even though Mr. Aster wasn't human he was very kind and... Gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.

_"Why do I feel like this? He's my teacher, for god's sake!" _She thought angrily. _"Well, he is quite handsome and his voice and accent are... Sexy-NO! Bad, Kagome. BAD!" _Kagome began hitting herself over her head, very angry with herself at her bad thoughts.

"Miss Higurashi, are you alrigh'?"

Kagome froze at the sound of that Sexy accent. Looking up, Kagome smiled at Mr. Aster.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. Aster. I'm fine. Just not feeling too good after lunch. Maybe I ate something bad." She replied, holding her stomach just to make it convincing, along with a cringe.

"Are ya okay ta fight me? Sheila, if not then we can wait 'till tomorrow." Mr. Aster wondered, feeling worried for the teen.

_"Why am I so worried of Kagome's health? Maybe because she's the legendary prophecy. Yeah, that's it." _Mr. Aster thought. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I'll. Be fine. Thanks for asking." Kagome smiled at him.

"Good coz right now we have 28 minutes to fight. Ya ain't gonna chicken out?"

"Oh, I'm ready alright!" Kagome shot back with a big grin. Everyone watched eagerly as the two got into fighting stances, weapons drawn. Mr. Aster held two small boomerangs while Kagome held 'Kira(short for her sword name). "Let's dance." Kagome said and lunged forward, lashing 'Kira out at Mr. Aster. He dodged her attack and lashed back with his boomerangs. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she ducked the blow that was aimed for her head. Aster lashed out again as she was dodging and caught her off guard. Kagome gave a quiet exclamation of surprise as she stumbled and fell into her back Aster took this opportunity to pin her to the floor.

"Givin' up already?" Aster asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Miko warriors don't give up!" And with that a secret blade hidden in Kagome's sleeve shot out and made a graze on Aster's cheek, making him release the smaller female with a grunt. Kagome kicked him away and pushed herself up. With quick speed she knocked the boomerangs out of Aster's hands. Quickly the male had drawn out a sword and stopped one of the attacks Kagome almost landed on him. They both held their blades against the others, their faces almost nose-to-nose, glaring competitively at each other.

"Hmm, not bad Sensei." Kagome complimented with a smirk. Aster just returned it.

"Right back at ya." He replied as both leaped away from each other. A tense silence fell upon everyone. Suddenly, Aster disappeared. Kagome growled and looked around as she felt his aura. Suddenly his aura paused right behind her and lashed out. Kagome looked around and moved to miss the attack only to get a slight graze right under the right eye. Just before they could try and hurt each other any longer the bell rang.

"Aww, but I was having so much fun." Kagome pouted but sheathed her sword as Aster did the same. Both bowed respectfully.

"Until next time, Mr. Aster." And with that everyone was dismissed.

_At the North Pole with all the guardians _

"Thanks sheila's a great fighter. Crikey, she landed a blow on me." Bunnymund said. Jack laughed.

"You almost got your assistance handed to you by a 16-year-old-girl who looks so fragile." He teased. Bunnymund glared at the laughing winter spirit and both began fighting once again.

"Stop your foolish fighting." Midoriko's voice was heard around the room as she stood in the middle of it. "Now listen, Kagome may look weak and frail but I've seen her defeat the most powerful demon in the world and he was worse than the Boogeyman. Kagome has seen so much. When you take (COUGHkidnapCOUGH) here and you tell her don't expect her to faint on the spot."

"Yes, Miss Midoriko. We take good care of Miss Kagome." North said. Midoriko's nodded.

"Good. I will be back. Goodbye Guardians and take care... For someone here will find out Kagome is their 'One'." She left the Guardians to ponder at what she said.

"Who's 'One' Will she be?" Tooth questioned curiously as Bunnymund green eyes hazed over at the thought of her being his 'One'.


	6. OOOOH! Embarrassment time!

Meh. That was what explained Kagome that weekend night. Nothing to do so she was meh. Usually Inuyasha would've come to drag her off to fight some weak-ass demon but since the well is sealed off she was as bored as hell.

"Nyah! OH MY KAMI!" Kagome exclaimed in annoyance, the boredom eating at her. Sighing she began to think of Aster. Just what the heck was he? "Ugh! I need help!" Kagome groaned quietly.

_"I freaking think my teacher is sexy! That is bad!" _She scoulded herself.

"He's not human! Then again neither was Inuyasha." She muttered then cried out in anger. "Stop making everything seem like it's alright to call him sexy!"

"Call who sexy?"

Kagome let out a shreik and fell off of the bed. No one was home so no one heard the loud thump. Kagome groaned in pain and looked up to see Tooth had visited her.

"Hi, Tooth." Kagome said casually. Toothiana put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, hi and who's the lucky guy?" She asked. Kagome giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ehemmmmm... No one!" Tooth gave her a 'Really? Is that the best you can say?' look.

"C'mon. Tell me."

"..." She mumbled very quietly. Tooth looked at her in confusion

"I'm sorry. What?" Kagome spoke a bit louder but Tooth still didn't hear. "What?"

"IT'S MR. ASTER, GODDAMNIT!" Kagome shouted, her chest heaving with each big breath she took, her eyes gleaming with irritation. Tooth blinked. Then blinked. Then blinked once more. Then-

"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She burst out into a large fit of laughter. Kagome turned completely red.

"Sh-shush!" She exclaimed. Tooth slowly calmed down.

"Sorry, Kagome, but seriously. Your TEACHER? Oh MiM!" Tooth said with a big grin. Ooooh wait until she tells Bunnymund.

"I can't help it!" Kagome flushed even more(If that was even possible). "I just find Mr. Aster sexy and his accent is seriously... damn hot!"

"Okay, Kagome. Well, it's not your fault." Tooth spoke and Kagome nodded.

"It better damn not be." Kagome replied and Tooth sighed, placing a hand gently on Kagome's head.

_Later, back at the North Pole_

"Hey! You'll never guess what!" Tooth ran into the room.

"Oh, please. Do tell." Bunnymund said in annoyance. The blade Kagome had hidden in her sleeve had poison in it and it just started stinging. Not a 'I-Kill-You' poison but a 'I-Sting-You-But-Won't-Kill-You' poison. Do you understand that? No? Well, you will sooner or later.

"Well, I overheard Kagome today and she said something HILARIOUS!" Tooth began giggling.

"Please do tell, Tooth." North said eagerly.

"She thinks 'Mr. Aster' is sexy!"

When she said that Jack collapsed to the floor and literally began ROFLing.

"OH my GOD! That is PRICELESS!" He said in-between laughter. North began laughing too along with Sandy who laughed silently. Bunnymund froze to the spot, green eyes wide.

"Stop jokin' around, ya Gumbi!" Bunnymund exclaimed angrily.

"I'm serious! Quote 'I just find Mr. Aster sexy and his accent is seriously... damn hot' Unquote." Tooth waved her arms in defence. Then she grinned.

"Awww! Since he's being so quiet it looks like Cottontail has a crush~!" Jack teased. Bunnymund glared warningly at Jack.

"Ya better watch it, ya icicle!" He threatened but Jack just shrugged it off, trying to contain his laughter.

Poor Bunnymund and Kagome :D


	7. Father? Is that really you?

It's been 2 month since Mr. Aster became Kagome's new teacher and Kagome was going crazy.

"Tooth. I'm insane. I LOVE my TEACHER, for Kami's sake!" Kagome exclaimed to her dear friend in anger. "I'm a bad and dirty child! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Tooth sighed.

"Kagome, nothing is wrong with you. You just feel this way. You have no control of who you love." She said. Kagome looked at her.

"I had a wet dream about him, Tooth." Kagome replied. Tooth sniggered at the thought.

_"Oh, Bunnymund. If only you knew what this girl thinks." _She said mentally.

_At school last 5 minutes_

"Now Kagome, at the end of the class I want you to stay for a bit." Mr. Aster called. Everyone else 'Oooooh'ed as Kagome flushed. Everyone began packing their bags quickly and the bell rang. As soon as everyone was out Kagome walked over to Mr. Aster.

"Yes, sir?" Kagome asked. Mr. Aster walked over to the young girl and before Kagome knew it he pinned her to the wall. Her blue eyes widened. "M-Mr. Aster?" She stammered.

"Listen here, sheila. We need yer help. The Guardians need your help. You're coming with me." He commanded huskily and tossed her over his broad shoulder. Kagome began thrashing around, trying to break free.

"L-lemme go! Mr. Aster, this isn't you!" She exclaimed but then got the sensation of fur replacing Mr. Aster's skin. There were two thumps and the now-normal Bunnymund carried Kagome off through the tunnels, the young teenager kicking and screaming the whole way. Soon he appeared in the Globe room and set Kagome down on her butt, her eyes shut.

"That's it. Mr. Aster, what the hell is wrong with... You..." Kagome trailed off and blinked up at Bunnymund. "Oh my god. I was right! You're not human! You're an animal warrior!" Then she had a weird look on her face.

_"I have a crush on a humanoid bunny? Dude... Just, dude!" _Kagome shook her head and stood up quickly.

"Ah, good, Bunny. You brought young pretty lady." kagome froze at the foreign accent of russia.

"'Pretty lady'? Wait! Who said that?" Kagome got into a defensive stance. North just laughed.

"Very cautious, da?" He chuckled. Kagome glared.

"Okay. Just who the hell are you and where in the name of Kami am I?" She demanded. "Answer me!"

"woah woah! Calm down, Kagome!" Tooth exclaimed. Kagome blinked then gaped.

"Tooth!? Who are these people?" Kagome asked. Tooth sighed.

"Midoriko came to you. We are the people she wants you to help. You're the prophecy." Tooth explained. Kagome was speechless for a few minutes then... she glared at Tooth.

"Wait! So you KNEW I was, like, some prophecy but you never told me a thing? Even after how long we've known each other for?! Tooth, I trusted you! You never told me a thing!" Kagome yelled angrily. Tooth shrunk away.

"I... I'm sorry, Kagome. Man in the Moon said it was Bunny's job." She stammered. Kagome glared harder. Boy, if glares could kill then Tooth would've been long gone. Then it turned into a look of hurt.

"Well, YOU could have told me! Tooth... You're my best friend. How could you?" Tears appeared in her eyes but she blinked them away. Quickly, she turned to everyone. " don't care that I don't know you. Just someone take me home!"

"Now, sheila. We need yer help. Let us explain and then you can go ho-"

"NO! I've had enough! I've just gotten used to being normal! I don't care! Just take me home and leave me alone!" At that point Kagome was crying. A voice echoed through everyone's heads but was mostly directed to Kagome.

_"Calm down, child."_

Kagome gasped at the sound of that voice.

"Father..." She mumbled but shook her head. "No. It can't be!"

"What did you just say?" Tooth asked. No one heard what she said but Sandy. Sandy began signing rapidly with his golden dreamsand. No one understood.

"I said something I haven't said in 11 years... Father. That was Father's voice." Kagome had a look of confusion and happiness. "i'd know that voice anywhere."

"So, Manny is your Father?" North questioned.

_"Yes. It's good to see you're doing well, dear."_

Kagome began sobbing.

"Dad! I've missed you so much! Where are you?" Kagome began looking around rapidly to try and find those kind blue eyes and that dark brown hair.

_"I am in the moon."_

"What?" Kagome was so confused. "I... I don't... I don't understand. Dad? Are... you that child's story? The... Man in The Moon? Is that what you mean?"

_"Yes, Kagome."_

"Wait. Wait. So you're the Man in The Moon's daughter?" Jack asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded slowly.

"I guess... I am."


	8. We are what?

_Last Time_

"Wait. Wait. So you're the Man in The Moon's daughter?" Jack asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded slowly.

"I guess... I am."

_Now_

"How is that possible?" North asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess... I was born special." She began smiling. "Okay, Dad. For you, I'll listen and help."

_"Good, Kagome. Anyone, if you would..."_

"Kagome, you are the Prophecy," Tooth explained. "As the story goes a young woman who could Time Travel into the past of Japan was the recarnation of one of the greatest Preistesses to ever live. Midoriko."

"Hold up. Midoriko? No! I'm Kikyo's recarnation!" Kagome said, completely puzzled.

"Well, it seems that you are both. Kagome, if you find out your true powers of one of the four seasons then you will be able to help us defeat the Boogeyman(Yes Pitch is back), the Grim Reaper and the Devil. You've been to Hell and back, right?" Tooth's question was answered with a nod. "Good. I was just making sure. Well, as you know you are the only choice left." Kagome shook her head.

"No. I can't be. I mean what can I do?" Kagome sat on the railing, arms wrapped around herself. "I'm just... Kagome. Just Kagome."

"But Sheila, you've been to HELL and back. Crikey, you're perfect! An' there's something else." Bunnymund hopped over to Kagome, placing a paw on her shoulder. "The Devil is your worst enemy."

Kagome gasped and froze still, staring hard at the ground in front of her.

"Naraku... That teme." She snarled furiously. Bunnymund's eyes widened at her anger.

"'Ey, calm down, Kagome. No need fer ya to go crazy."

_"Kagome, listen to Aster. You are entwined."_

Kagome looked confused, realizing that only she heard what her Dad said. She looked into Bunnymund's eyes curiously.

"Entwined?" She muttered. Bunnymund's ears heard what she said.

"Entwined? What are you talking about, sheila?" The Aussie questioned.

"My Father said something about... No. Never mind." Kagome looked away.

_"Dad, what are you talking about?" _Kagome asked mentally.

_"You are, as Demons would say, future mates."_

"MATES!?" Kagome exclaimed loudly. Everyone stumbled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Jack asked. Kagome blushed like crazy that she'd make a rose go to shame.

"N-no reason." The young Miko squeaked.

"Tell us why ya said that, Darlin'." Bunnymund urged. Kagome shook her head.

"Just remembering that... Uh my friend's brother mated with his ward, Rin(I just thought that up)" Kagome covered up. Everyone wasn't convinced but decided to let it slide. For now. "So, I'm the one to help you guys save the world? Yeah. Okay. I handled it before I can handle it again."

"Kagome, sheila, mind if I take ya somewhere?" Bunnymund asked. Kagome thought for a bit then nodded.

"Okay. As long as we go home soon after." Kagome ran over to the big furry Pookaand wrapped her arms around his fuzzy soft neck. "Let's go, Fluffy." Kagome grinned as Bunnymund wrapped an arm around her waist and tapped his foot on the ground twice to reveal the bunny hole.

"See ya later, mates." Bunnymund waved then leaped down the hole and to his destination. Soon they appeared at Bunny's Warren. Kagome was amazed.

"Wow. Is this like Wonderland? It's like you're the rabbit in the waistcoat, I'm Alice and this is Wonderland!" Kagome giggled. Suddenly she was pinned to a tree. Kagome looked at the big green eyes staring into her big blue ones.

"Kagome, listen. I felt something. I felt something that I will only feel with one person." He spoke quietly yet clearly. Kagome's eyes widened at the thought of him knowing about them being mates.

"I know it too. It's what my Dad told me. He told me that we are... Y'know..." Kagome flushed.

"Yeah. Mates." Bunnymund said, smiling at Kagome. "Oh, an' I know you think I'm Sexy."

Kagome was speechless once again.

"Wow. Awkward." She said, giggling nervously. Suddenly Bunnymund pressed his lips against hers, making her gasp which gave him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth.

Wow. Now THIS was awkward.


	9. The Warren

Kagome's eyes widened but then they slowly closed, suddenly liking the feeling. Bunny pulled away and Kagome was burning so much.

"Mr. Aster, that was... unexpected." Kagome trailed. Bunnymund chuckled.

"I know, sheila and ya can jus' call me Bunny or Bunnymund. Which ever you prefer." He replied. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Okay, Bunny." Kagome smiled and placed a hand gently on his furry shoulder. Lightly, she rested her forehead against his, their noses also touching. Bunny's nose twitched at the contact, making Kagome laugh at the feeling of his whiskers against her face. "Hey! That tickles." She giggled gently. Bunny chuckled too.

"Well, ya better get used ta it, darlin'." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's small, petite body and pulled it closer to his more muscular one. Kagome sighed and snuggled into the soft fluffiness(Oh my god now I just made myself wanna hug something FLUFFY!) This moment was perfect until-

"EEP!" Kagome shot away. "Something just crawled on my head." Bunny blinked... then blinked... ... ... ... then blinked again. Then he began laughing. Reaching out, he grabbed a painted egg from atop her head. Kagome stared at it then began laughing. "Aww! It's cute." She patted the small egg as it stumbled off Bunny's hand.

"Well, ain't that cute?" Bunny questioned and stared at Kagome's face which was filled with wonder, happiness and hope.

"Hai!" Kagome grinned widely as the egg scurried towards her, hopping up and down. Kneeling down on the soft grass, Kagome picked the egg up and smiled. Kagome kissed Bunny gently on the lips and smiled at his wide-eyed reaction. "Love you, Bunny."

"Love ya too, darlin'." He replied and kissed her back. Kagome smiled against his lips but as she wrapped her arms around him she accidentally fell over, clumsily straddling Bunny.

"S-SORRY!" Kagome exclaimed in embarrassment and moved to get off. Quickly she helped him up.

()

Me: GAH! I'm running out of ideas! Please help me!


	10. But Daddy Promised

Me: This was all I could think of. And when Kagome's dad became the MiM his spirit was sent into the past and that was when he became MiM.

()

_Young 4 year old Kagome ran up to a man with blue eyes and short dark brown hair._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" She exclaimed. The male looked down at Kagome and smiled. He bent down to her level and ruffled her hair. "Promise you'll come back soon."_

_"Of course, pumpkin." The man said and lifted the girl in his arms as she hugged him. When she pulled away she extended her pinky._

_"Pinky promise?" She asked. The man laughed and wrapped his pinky around her small one._

_"Pinky promise." He nodded as a taxi pulled up. "Go inside, pumpkin. I will see you in 2 weeks."_

**_2 hours later_**

_"This just in," Saya Minamora, the news lady, said on the T.V. "A car crash happened in the streets of Kyoto. Within that cab was Taxi Driver Kurai Taiji and passenger Tsuki Higurashi."_

_Kun-loon Higurashi gasped quietly and looked over to her sleeping little girl who lay next to her. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks like a waterfall._

_"Oh, Tsuki..." The woman began to sob quietly, her head in her hands. Hearing the sound of crying, Kagome sturred awake and blinked sleepily at her mom._

_"Mommy? Why are you crying?" She asked drowsily and rubbed her eyes. Kun-loon looked down at Kagome. Quickly, she hugged the young girl._

_"No-nothing's wrong, sweetie. Get ready for bed." Kagome nodded and hopped off the couch and ran into her bedroom to get ready for sleepy time. As soon as she was out of earshot Kun-loon sighed. "I can't keep this from her forever. She'll find out soon. Better later than now."_

**_2 weeks later_**

_"Daddy hasn't come back, Mama. Where is he?" Kagome asked in disappointment. Kun-loon knew she should tell her then but the worst thing was... it was her birthday._

_"I'm sorry sweetie but... Daddy's not coming back again." Kun-loon watched as Kagome's face twisted into horror and fright._

_"Why? Did you get a divorce? Did Daddy leave because of me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_Kun-loon shook her head._

_"No. It was nothing you did." She replied. Kagome was confused._

_"Well, why won't he come back?" She tilted her head to the side. It broke Kun-loon's heart at the thought of Kagome's face when she found out someone was taken away from her... And at such a young age._

_"Well, he's... he died in a... a car crash."_

_That was when Kagome began to cry._

_"B-but... Daddy promised..."_


	11. Hopes up

Kagome sniffled and curled up on the bed as soon as she got home.

"Dad did promise. He never kept it..." She mumbled. Sighing, Kagome turned and lay on her back, staring at the white ceiling. Bunny placed a furry paw on her arm. "...and now he's back in my life."

"Ey, it'll all turn out great, Kagome. Trust me" Bunny smiled. Kagome looked at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Kagome grinned, suddenly feeling better but then frowned deeply.

"But it's just so sudden. I just got used to being normal and then I find out my father has become something that's supposed to be a fairy tale and that I'm needed for saving the world again." She sighed, got up, sat on her knees on the bed with her back facing the Pooka and hit her head on the wall repeatedly. "Why. Do. The. Kamis. Always. Mess. With. Me." Between each rest she hit her head on the wall again. Bunny just blinked at the action and Kagome stopped, resting her forehead against the wall. He sat on the bed and gave her a light hug.

"Don't worry abouth a thing. Everything's gonna be alright, darlin'. It's gonna be fine. And don't go hurting your self." He said while patting the sore spot on Kagome's head. Kagome leaned into his furry touch and sighed.

"Yeah. You're right. Absolutely right. Maybe I should get some rest," Kagome gave a lazy smile. "Besides, tomorrow's a school day, _Mr. Aster_." Bunny gave her a playful glare.

"Alright Alright. See ya tomorrow, _Miss. Higurashi_." He gave her one last hug before thumping his foot twice and hopping back to either the Warren or the North Pole. As soon as he was gone Kagome flopped back onto the bed face-down. She let out a groan of frustration and annoyance.

_"Kami hates me. I just know it."_ She glared at whatever was the first thing she saw which happened to be a pillow. Oh, how she wished it would burst up in flames but her attempts were in vain.

"Oh, I really need to get a grip. Jeez, I'm glaring at a _pillow for Kami's sake!_" She sighed as she heard Bunny's voice in her head.

_'Everything's gonna be alright, darlin.'_

His kind words echoed through her head.

"Yes. Everything is going to be fine. I'm just going to sleep and when I wake up I'll be in top shape for school." Then she did a facepalm. "Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, Kagome." Kagome shook her head and settled in properly under the duvet. She lay there in the very dim light and shut her eyes as her eyelids began to feel heavy.

_The next day_

Kagome sighed happily as she strolled down the streets, humming a small tune. She had a great sleep last night and now she was also estatic that, even though they couldn't show any public affections, she was able to see Bunny at school.

"I've got pressure. I'm in deep."Kagome sang quietly one of her favourite songs ever(It's Pressure by Nadia Ali, Starkillers and Alex Kenji. The Alesso Remix) "Seems everybody wants something from me. I was a lover but now a thief. I'll take your breath away and set you free." While she sang Kagome reached the school with no problems and made her way to class as quickly as humanly possible. Obviously, she's eager to learn something. Not. Kagome just wants to see her dear E. Aster Bunnymund. As soon as she reached her classroom she frowned.

"Oh! Hello!" A woman with ginger hair in a very short bob and black eyes greeted Kagome as the bell went. "You got here just in time."

"Where's Bu- I mean, Mr. Aster?" The young asian girl asked, her big, doe eyes staring at the woman. The lady frowned.

"I'm sorry, dear, but he had some important business to attend to and couldn't teach class. He sounded awfully sad though."

Kagome froze. Who knows?

Maybe this was the start of her Prophecy.

()

Me: I know I haven't updated in a long while but school's back and IT IS BEING A HORROR! And I am going nuts! I also have 5 appointments with the school nurse and I feel she's trying to be nosey and make a profile of 'Silaporm Millar's secrets' or somethin! yes, my real name is Silaporm but people call me Katie because only Thai ppl call me Silaporm and it sounds nutty and silly. REVIEW PLZ!


	12. Alleyway attack

Me: Next chappie. Why? Because I'm sexy. lol just joking. I'm not really sexy. I'm just awesome and a nutter. That right there was a half lie because I am not awesome but I am a nutter and am proud of it. ^^ Enjoy and if there are any mistakes or something then that's just my Kindle fire's spellchecker.

()

Kagome's eyes widened as a hand grasped her arm and pulled her into a random alleyway. She was about to scream until she felt fur on her skin. Quickly turning around Kagome hugged her 'attacker'.

"Bunny!" She exclaimed in relief. "Where were you? I missed you like crazy." The Pooka just chuckled warmly and hugged Kagome back.

"Well, it seems some of Naraku's demons were sent to attack your school but we held them up. Destroyed 'em." Bunny replied. Kagome nodded and sighed as she snuggled deeper into the soft, warm, fluffy fur.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She mumbled into his fur. Bunny mumbled in agreement.

"Ahem." Kagome leaped away as Jack cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Really? Am I that unnoticeable?"

"Ehehehehe. Sorry about that, Jack Frost, right?" Jack nodded.

"Bingo. And I was right, Cottontail. She is good-looking." Jack said to Bunny with a smirk.

"'Ey! That's my Sheila yer talkin' about." The Aussie Pooka snapped. Kagome shook her head.

"Honestly. Thank you for the compliment but if that was an attempt to try and ask me out then think again. I'm taken." Kagome grinned jokingly. Jack laughed.

"Good joke but I was only complimenting you."

Kagome LOLed and then glomped Bunny.

"Thank you for protecting us." She murmured. Bunny blushed but, thankfully, it was hidden under his fur.

"D'awwww! How sweet! The Kangaroo's embarrassed." Jack teased. Kagome pulled away from Bunny and rolled her eyes.

"He's not a Kangaroo. He's a bunny. Get it right," She waltzed up to the winter spirit and flicked his nose. "Frostbite.(omg lol. that rhymes if you put it together. 'Get it right, Frostbite.' lol)"

"Kagome," Kagome looked to Bunny. "Naraku's looking for you. Him, Pitch and Grim want to taint your holy energy and use it to create a dark age with complete misery and death."

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let that happen. Naraku wants another war? I'll give him a war! And I'll kill him like last time." She growled. "He took too many innocent lives, brought back to life people who needed to remain dead, made so many people suffer, lied to many of my allies and now he wants another war. I hope he finds me... 'Cause when he does I'm going to be ready. I'm going to destroy him."

Jack slowly backed away.

"Your girlfriend scares me a bit." He commented. Bunny laughed.

"Not girlfriend. Future mate." He corrected.

"How do we hide that from them?" The teenage miko questioned. "This is one of our weaknesses. They could use it against us."

"Then we'll keep it secret fer now, Darlin'."

"OH SHIZA! I have to go home! I promised Okaasan that I'd help her with setting up a festival for tomorrow! Damn!" Kagome hit her head. Bunny quickly wrapped his arms around her, thumped his foot twice and leaped into t, carrying the female with him while closing the hole again. Soon they were behind the sacred tree. Kagome quickly kissed his cheek, said a quick goodbye and ran inside to help her mother. Bunny smiled and made another tunnel to set off back to the Warren.


	13. Author's note (please don't ignore)

Okay, guys. I was checking the reviews and noticed some are quite mean. So, dear those people who are being . If you don't like it then DON'T READ IT! SIMPLE AS THAT! KEEP YOU'RE CRITICISING COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!

Thank you.


End file.
